Era of Upheaval
See also Present Age The Era of Upheaval was the name given, in 1479 DR, to the time from the Avatar Crisis through the time of the Spellplague, the merging of Abeir and Toril until present day. Timeline 1358 DR *'Time of Troubles' Ao forces the gods of Toril from their divine realms to seek the stolen Tablets of Fate. Much destruction is sown and many previously all-powerful deities are killed, including the entire Untheric pantheon 1359 DR–1360 DR *'The Tuigan Horde' Yamun Kahan launches a massive invasion of Shou Lung and Faerûn. He swiftly conquers Semphar and Khazari but is turned back in Kara-Tur. Turning west, the vast horde of skilled horsemen attack Thay and Rashemen before sweeping along the Golden Way. The horde seemed unstoppable until Yamun was slain in battle with Azoun IV. *'Bloodstone Wars' the nations of Damara and Vaasa are freed from the oppressive rule of the Witch King Zhengyi. 1361 DR *'Discovery of the New World' The continent of Maztica is discovered and colonized by Faerûnian explorers. Massive amounts of exotic goods and precious materials are exported back to Faerûn. 1362 DR *A massive demonic and monstrous army attacks the Sword Coast but is defeated by an alliance of humans, elves and dwarves. 1367 DR–1368 DR *'The ''Cyrinishad Debacle''' the god Cyric tries to obtain more worshipers and settle some grudges but only succeeds in losing the portfolio of death and destroying the strongest bastion of his own faith. 1369 DR *'Twelfth Serôs War' The seas of Faerûn erupt in chaos when Iakhovas attacks several coastal cities and destroys a large portion of the Sharksbane Wall, allowing sahuagin to swarm into the western part of the Sea of Fallen Stars. 1371 DR–1373 DR *'Formation of Luruar' Facing the threat of an emerging orc kingdom and out-of-control giants, the loosely allied settlements of the Silver Marches form themselves into a confederate nation, creating a bastion of civilisation in the otherwise savage northlands. *'Return of the Archwizards' In an effort to stem the tide of a massive phaerimm invasion of the surface, the flying city of Thultanthar is brought back to Faerûn, an event that presages the return of the mighty empire of Netheril and many epic conflicts to come. *'Silence of Lolth' The goddess Lolth seemingly disappears, causing untold chaos and destruction amongst her drow followers as rivals and the worshipers of other gods vie for power in the Underdark. By the next year, she emerges, even more powerful, and has separated the Demonweb Pits from the Abyss. DR *'The Twilight War' In 1373 DR Variance Amatick retrives The Leaves of One Night. A year later Rivalen Tanthul forges an alliance between Sembia and the Shade Enclave. Elyril, an agent of Shar successfully summons the Shadowstorm, which ment to return the whole world to the Void. Mephistopheles, Drasek Riven, and Rivalen Tanthul Became Demigods. The Chosen of Mask stops the Shadowstorm, but The deity Mask has to pay the price for it. *'Rage of Dragons' Sammaster ties his phylactery to the dracorage mythal, hoping to usher in a permanent dracorage unless dragons bow to his will but dragonslayers manage to destroy his phylactery. 1374 DR–1376 DR *'Cormanthor War' A multitude of factions fight over territory in the Moonsea, Dalelands and Forest of Cormanthor while the Church of Shar attempts to gain dominance over the Weave. 1379 DR *'Dissolution of the Dark Seldarine' Lolth wins her 3-year long sava game with Eilistraee which has seen the deaths of all but one of the other drow gods. Eilistraee's sacrifice redeemed those drow not tainted by Wendonai's blood, and Corellon Larethian thus permitted the souls of Eilistraee's faithful and the newly transformed dark elves to enter Arvandor. Ghaunadaur, the other survivor, reveals himself to be a much more powerful deity than anyone suspected and leaves to form his own deific realm. 1385 *'The Year of Blue Fire', the Spellplague hits Realmspace caused by the assasination of Mystra by Cyric and Shar References Category:History